


One Day

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Dean Masturbates, Deansturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Slutty!Dean, Tumblr Prompt, i think, kind of, this is gonna be short but efficient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: Dean has to man up and ask somebody to fuck him. Seriously.Too bad he's a closet bottom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first solo smut fic so be gentle on me. Feel free to sent me prompts though.

Dean is a bottom. 

He’s the most sluttiest bottom you’ll ever meet; he’ll do absolutely anything you want as long as you fuck him good and hard and rough. The only problem was… he was a closet bottom.

Everybody would just take one look at him and deem him as a top and he was usually too nervous to even ask to bottom. So, he’d grudgingly smile and fuck the other person. The other person is always happy with the treatment so Dean just stomps down his jealousy. 

Now, that doesn’t mean that Dean doesn’t have his share of fun. In fact, he has a whole box of them - sex toys ranging from everything from a cock ring to a 9″ long vibrator that makes him weak in the knees. Whenever he feels like he needs to fill that emptiness in him, he just pulls out one of his toys and helps himself to it. 

Today was one of those days. 

He had gone out for groceries like he does every month and had come in contact with one of the most burliest guys he has ever seen. Broad shoulder, huge biceps, broad chest, muscular thighs and a jaw scattered with pepper colored facial hair. Dean (un)fortunately has been sporting a chubby since then, his mind racing with fantasies and images that could happen if only Dean would just suck up and go talk to the guy. He didn’t.

So, here he was in his bedroom holding a box filled with sex toys like it held the answers to the universe. It didn’t, but it did hold something that could make Dean a very happy man.

A very long, very thick pink vibrator. 

He quickly picked out his favorite toy and set it on the night stand. Next, he pulled open his top drawers and searched through it until he found his lube, safely snug next to a box of condoms.He poured out a generous amount in his fingers, slowly rubbing it between his fingers until it warmed up. Then, getting on his hands and knees, he slowly reached behind himself and pushed his index finger into his hole, groaning at the sensation. He had been waiting way too long for this. He pushed in a second finger and started scissoring himself. He closed his eyes and imagined for a second that it was the burly guys fingers inside of him instead of his own. Those thick fingers pushing and loosening him up for the big, fat cock. 

Fuck.

His own was dripping and wet between his legs. All he had to do was jerk himself a few times and he would be gone, but he didn’t want that. He reached next to him and grabbed the vibrator that he had abandoned earlier, lubed it up and then slowly slid it in him, enjoying the burn of being stretched beyond relief. 

Then, he pressed the switch on. 

He’s man enough to admit that he screamed when the fake cock vibrated in him. He even pushed his legs a bit further to push it in deeper.God, he wished it was a real cock. Thick and long and filling him up. Maybe one day. One day, he’ll have the courage to go up to big, burly men and ask them to ruin his tight hole like he’s doing with the vibrator. Fuck him over and over again with their big, fat cock and make him scream and shout until his voice is ruined. Maybe they’ll tell him to open his mouth wide so they can push past the pretty cocksucking lips to fuc-

Thick, long white stripes of cum covered his sheet as he came with a shout. His body going limp on the dirty mattress. His mind still reeling with the images. Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as justsomeweirdbullshit. Come say hi.


End file.
